Ash Attack
by karp
Summary: A normal day for Ash
1. Ash Attack

"Dangit, Ash! You got us lost for the....105th time!" Misty said, flipping through a notebook full of tallys.   
  
"It's not my fault!" Ash protested.   
  
"And this is the 105th time I've told you two to shut up!" said Brock.   
  
"Pi pi pikachu kau chu kachu pipi pikachu," said Pikachu. Oh, sorry, in English that means 'And this is the 105th time I've heard you two squawk so much that it makes me want to watch _ER_!'   
  
"Hand me the map, Pikachu," said Ash. "I'll give you some M&M's."   
  
"Pi pichu kachu chuka," Pikachu said, handing over an Eminem CD.   
  
"Oh well," said Ash. He grabbed the map. "We're here, so that means we go in this order: north, west, east, east, north, west, south, south, east, north, north, north, and north."   
  
"Which way is 'and'?" asked Brock.   
  
"You're crazy," said Ash.   
  
"Prepare for trouble..."   
  
"Dangit! The twerp has got his Pikachu out ahead of time!" James hollered.   
  
"That's not a line!"   
  
"Pish-posh!"   
  
"Balloons need air!" said Brock.   
  
"Good idea!" Ash shouted. "Pikachu, thunder!"   
  
"Pika chu pika piikaachuuuu,"   
  
"Come on guys, shut up and go to Plan A!"   
  
"We don't have a Plan A!"   
  
"Plan B?"   
  
"No,"   
  
"Oh well, just grab that Pikachu!" Meowth bellowed.   
  
"Wheezing, smokescreen!" James shouted.   
  
"Hey! Where's Ash?" said Misty.  



	2. Ash Attack, Part 2

"Hey, why'd you steal me!" Ash shouted.   
  
"Well, we all think we are going to hypnotize you."  
  
"You believe that crap?"  
  
"We are going to our plan."  
  
"We are then going to drop you in a pit."Jessie said.   
  
"Where'd ya get that idea!"Ash screamed.   
  
"_The Pretender,_" Team Rocket said together.   
  
"Oh well," Ash said.   
  
"Change into these," James said, handing him a Pikachu-size pair of shoes."We decided Pikachu can't walk so we cut the cord."  
  
"Oh sorry, here you go."James said, handing a bigger pair of steel-toe boots.The cords looked thicker than they were.  
  
Suddenly Ash had an idea.   
  
_Why don't I get out of here _Ash thought.   
  
"Hey James," Ash said. James faced him. All of a sudden, Ash jump kicked James slightly below the stomach.   
  
"Maybe I should have stayed in karate," he said, hitting the ground."I also should have given him weak toe boots."  
  
Ash realized he had Squirtle with him."Squirtle! Water gun Jessie in the face!"  
  
Jessie hit the wall fast. Ash knew he was safe now. He knew Jessie wouldn't attack without her makeup on. When he found Brock and Misty, Squirtle evolved into Wartortle. Ash made a face at Misty. :>P   
  
  



	3. Ash Attack, Part 3

"Hey, why don't we go to the gym leader in Trovita island?" Ash said happily.  
  
"What a good idea, Ash. I never knew you had a brain," Misty said.  
  
"How will we get there?" That came out of Brock's mouth.   
  
"Good point!!!"  
  
"Hey, Brock could I borrow your Zubat?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Zubat, TELEPORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Ah, Trovita Island."   
  
"Hey, where's the gym leader??!!"Ash said, loudly.  
  
"Never fear, I am here!!" said the leader.  
  
"I never liked him." Ash was telling the truth.  
  
"Hey, wanna battle?" Ash said out loud.  
  
"Uh, sure." came his reply.  
  
(Before I get into the battle, I'd better tell you that when I say 'I', a mew's the narrater and he's also Dr. Fish.)  
  
"Go Squirtle!!! Water Gun!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GO STARMIE!!!!!!!!! Thun-"  
  
"Psychic!!!"  
  
Boom!! went that Starmie. "Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"On to the grass types!!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"GO EXEGGUTOR!!!!!"  
  
"GO BULBASAUR!!!"  
  
"Poison Bomb Attack!!"  
  
Sadly, the bomb went in the middle of Ash and Bulbasaur. The last time they saw Ash, he was on the ground. Mew, in the form of a person went to check his pulse. His reply was "Dangit! He's not breathing!"  
  
"Lets get him to a Pokémon Center."  
  
Now, I don't want to bore you with details. That might not be good on my reputation. So I'll get to the pokémon center.  
  
"Tacky at 130."  
  
"Dangit! I lost his pulse."  
  
"He's in V-fib."   
  
"He has a pikachu, doesn't he?"  
  
All of a sudden, Ash managed to point his finger at the window. Dr. Fish looked at the window. Misty was holding 2 signs. One of them said 'A Positive'. The other said 'Allergic to Penicillin'.  
  
"Ok Pikachu, shock Ash with 100 volts!"  
  
"Still in V-fib."  
  
"180! Clear!"  
  
"300! Clear!"  
  
"He's in V-fib."  
  
"360! Clear!"  
  
I think that I'll end this part right now.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
